


Intertwined

by AngryPirateHusbands



Series: Bring About the Tides of Change [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluid Sexuality, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: The first time they truly came together it occurred seamlessly and without warning. Just like his other sexual encounters. Yet at the same time it was set far apart from the others. This wasn't just something he was doing to please a lover, this was something he wanted. Something he ached for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/gifts).



True to his word, Ben allowed their relationship, whatever it was exactly, to progress slowly. In fact, Billy wasn't aware a pirate could be capable of such patience. Perhaps that could be contributed to the man admitting just how new to him all this was. Not the fucking, but the emotional and physical allure that had been missing up until now. He hadn't expected him to understand. Still, it felt good to be heard. It came as no surprise to either that their second kiss was just electric as the first. Even without the effects of alcohol there was no denying the way they worked so well together. They could easily spend hours talking, discussing shared interests and new ones. Billy never imagined he would meet someone like this. Someone so different yet so similar to himself at the same time.

The first time they truly came together it occurred seamlessly and without warning. Just like his other sexual encounters. Yet at the same time it was set far apart from the others. This wasn't just something he was doing to please a lover, this was something he wanted. Something he _ached_ for. He would be lying if he didn't spend most nights anticipating what it would be like. Part of him wished to prod Ben awake and pull him to the nearest closet. However, he always stopped himself. Despite the several kisses and touches they had shared, Billy was still keenly aware that all too suddenly this could become too much for him. He didn't want to risk a future, no matter how fleeting it could actually be, by wading in too deep too fast. And so they waited until neither could continue to suppress the desire boiling within them, and it inevitably spilled over.

The moment the door shut Ben had him pressed up against it. Billy leaned back heavily against the wood, appreciating the privacy of the storage room as he once again let his fingers curl in Ben's dusty brown hair. He held on tightly, desperately as their mouths slid together almost effortlessly. Billy dragged his tongue across that lower lip before biting down. Ben gasped almost immediately, and Billy took the opportunity to surge forward. He kissed him with a thirst he didn't know he had. Their teeth clacked together hard enough to ache before he explored Ben's mouth with his tongue. The shorter man groaned against him, his body flush against his own as his head tilted back.

It felt as though a spark was surging through him as they kissed. Billy's arms sank lower to curl around the small of Ben's back in an effort to pull him ever closer. Not that such a thing were ever possible. There was hardly an inch of themselves that weren't already touching. That only amplified the spark that moved down his arms to where he held Ben close. When the man's hands began to slide across his chest that taunt pull went straight to his groin. Another involuntary sound escaped the back of Billy's throat at the touch. He could feel how hard he was, the swell in his trousers only mounting as a hand snaked up his shirt. "Fuck," he breathed. The roughness of Ben's palm caused a wonderful friction. Quickly he began to wonder what that same hand would feel on his cock.

Ben's mouth left his own to instead trail down the slope of his neck. He dragged his teeth against the tendon before biting down lightly on his pulse. "Are you sure about this?" Ben asked, his breath hot against the dampened skin.

"Oh Christ, yes," Billy all but moaned. He could feel Ben's smile as those lips pressed against his neck. Those lips traveled down to his collarbone, sucking a light mark on the skin, before mouthing even lower to mouth over his shirt. Before he knew it Ben had sunk to his knees. Billy could feel his legs wobble and so he leaned back against the door. His eyes stared down at the man with a heavy graze as those hands wrapped behind his legs, running up and down his thighs in slow movements. When that mouth latched onto the front of his trousers Billy bit down on his lip. He could feel his cock twitch at the contact. The friction from Ben mouthing him through his breeches was enough to drive him mad. Fingers tangled in Ben's hair as the man teased him, his tongue and breath dampening the fabric. When those fingers hooked into his trousers Billy stopped him with a slight tug of his head.

The look on Ben's face when he gazed up at him was a deflated mix of confusion, concern, and wonting. Billy quickly tripped over his tongue as he tried to explain himself. "It'll be over too quickly if you do that." Ben's lips turned up into a smirk and the bosun nodded over to the crates stacked up against the wall. "Undress." The order came out as nothing more than a breath. Nonetheless Ben scrambled to comply. Even as Billy peeled his shirt over his head his eyes were locked on Ben's form. The man was a sight, truly. Lean, his skin lightly kissed by the sun. Even in the low lighting of the hold it was easy to appreciate the man's beauty. When Ben kicked off his boots and began to lower his trousers Billy refused to look away. Not that he even wanted to. He was so desperately hungry for the man.

He watched as Ben undressed with purposeful motions that bordered on teasing. Still, though, Billy couldn't tare his eyes away as the man was revealed to him. The perfect swell of his ass, the strength of his thighs, the muscles that corded as he bent his back. Billy exhaled sharply through his nose when the man turned. Ben's own cock stood flush against his abdomen, thick and already glistening at the tip. Almost immediately Billy swallowed back the saliva that had begun to fill his mouth. Without warning he mouthed forward, pulling Ben roughly against his own form as he captured his lips once more. The man's skin was hot underneath his fingers as Billy touched and groped with reckless abandon. Despite his unfamiliarity with such a visceral need, the way his hands explored Ben's naked form made it seem as though this was second nature to him. And in a way it was. He knew just where he wanted to touch the man, where to press his palm against the man's thigh to elicit a gasp.

Billy reveled in the taste of his lips and tongue for a few more moments before biting a trail down his neck. His mouth quickly settled against the slope of his shoulder and he latched on. He licked and sucked before worrying the teeth with his skin. Fuck what the men may think, he wanted to mark him. To claim him in a way that showed Ben was just for him. The smaller man squirmed beneath him, rocking his hips against the front of Billy's breeches as he sought some form of touch against his cock. Billy was more than happy to oblige him. His palm slid down his stomach, teasing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs before tracing around the base of his cock.

A shuddered moan left the man as Ben squirmed against him. "Please," he whispered. Billy smirked lightly before nipping down at his shoulder once more. Fingers wrapped themselves around the man's prick before giving a slow, purposeful stroke. Another moan filled the air and he all but bucked into his hand. Billy did his best to his own painful desires as he continued to stroke the man. He soon built up a steady pace, learning just what touch rendered the man a shaking mess against him. Slow, purposeful strokes at the base, twisting along the shaft before tightening his pull at the head. When he drew the pad of his thumb across the slit Ben's legs almost buckled beneath him.

Aching desire sat low in Billy's stomach he almost burned with it. Still, though, he focused on working Ben to completion. He wanted nothing more than to take him into his mouth. To feel the weight of his cock on his tongue, the way it would stretch his mouth as he thrust in past his lips. The taste of him. Billy found himself moaning at the mere thought of it. Perhaps next time. But right now they both had that carnal need, and as they were without oil Ben's release would have to suffice in slicking the way. It didn't take much longer for Ben to come apart at the seams. He could tell that he was close with the way those fingernails scratched at his chest, biting down as he felt his muscles tense and release against him. With a final stroke Ben released over his fingers with a poorly muffled shout.

Immediately Ben's form grew lax, pliant as the man all but melted against him. His breath came in short gasps as his forehead rested against his chest. Billy kissed over the man's hair, stroking aside the locks that had grown damp with sweat. Eventually the man managed to look up at him. His eyes had blown to a full black and his cheeks were flushed with heat. The utter satisfaction was clear in his expression. But there was something else there, concern. "Please tell me you're not done with me yet," Ben breathed.

Billy gave a shake of his head without even needing to think about it. "Not on your life," he promised him. He pressed his lips to his forehead before murmuring, "Bend over the crates." He could feel the man's heartbeat quicken beneath his fingertips.

Billy could feel his cock strain against his trousers as he did as requested. His eyes moved over the man, taking in the sight of him bent over and spread just for him. He strode forward to smooth the palm of his clean hand up the small of his back. He traced the ridges on his spine, moving over the muscles that rippled at his touch. In one fluid motion Billy knelt down behind the man, spreading his cheeks and licking a long stripe from the back of his balls to just below his entrance. Ben all but collapsed beneath him and Billy had to fight a chuckle. Fingers gripped the swell of his ass before repeating the motion. A moan tore itself from Ben's throat as he trembled beneath.

"Fucking hell, Billy!" he swore despite the waver of his tone. This time Billy couldn't suppress a laugh.

Billy offered an apology in the form of a soft kiss against his lower back. His fingers were still wet with Ben's release. The translucent white reminded him of ocean pearls. Carefully he inserted a slickened finger into the man. A soft hiss left Ben's lips as he rocked back on his finger. The way his body tightened down around him felt divine. He couldn't wait to feel that tight hold on his cock. Billy continued to prep the man slowly. He was not dense, he was aware of his own girth, and he refused to hurt the man. Not during their first time and not ever. 

By the time three fingers worked themselves in and out of the beautiful man beneath him, Ben's length was hard and aching once more. His breath was short and shallow as he drew back against those fingers in an attempt to draw him even deeper. When Billy inserted his pinky, the addition made Ben's body tremble. " _Please_ ," he begged. "Before I turn around and jump on you."

Those words made a smile pull at Billy's lips. It was all the encouragement he needed. Carefully he withdrew his fingers and pushed down his breeches until they pooled at his thighs. His own cock was so painfully hard, the length twitching against his palm as he wet himself with Ben's seed. A free hand settled against the slender waist and he moved over him, kissing his shoulder sweetly as he pressed the swollen head of his cock against his entrance. He could hear the way Ben's breath stalled, his own breaths hitching as he slowly pushed into the man. The way that heat gripped around him... Fuck. Billy fought the urge to thrust in to the hilt and instead kept a slow, steady pace. Reveling in the way the man stretched around him, engulfing him inch by inch. He listened carefully for anything conveying pain or severe discomfort. However the room was filled with nothing but panting breaths and soft moans.

By the time Billy stilled his hips he was buried balls deep in the man. Fingers gripped Ben's hips with a bruising force as he gave the man a few moments to adjust. He knew he would let him know when it was alright to move. And moments later he did just that, Ben giving a slow backward rock of his hips. Both men seemed to moan out in unison at the feel. "God, you're tight," Billy growled. He gave in to the man's encouragement and pulled out slightly only to thrust back in. Ben gasped, his head dipping down to rest against the crate he was bent over. When Billy pulled out the next time he did so until he reached his tip. He thrust back in hard and fast, and was immediately rewarded with a breathless moan. 

After that their coupling became a bit of a blur. A blissful rush of heat, sweat, and gasping breaths. The way Ben surrounded him so tightly felt exceptional. His chest bumped against his back with every thrust, his teeth sinking into Ben's shoulder as he fucked up into him. One of his arms had wound itself around the man's chest to not only support his body but hold him steady. His other curled around his waist to stroke Ben's cock with each rock of his hips. The man was a mess beneath him. He gasped and moaned, caught between moving back on Billy's length and thrusting up into his hand. It wasn't long before the both began to reach their limit.

Ben was the first to come. He moaned out Billy's name as he released over his fist in short pulses. The rhythmic thrust of Billy's hips became progressively more erratic as he chased his own orgasm. With the way Ben's form contracted down around him, he didn't have to wait much longer. He thrust deep a final time before his hips stilled, burying himself deep within the man was he came. All at once the aftermath of his orgasm washed over him. The weight of the pleasure that coursed through every fiber of him in torrent waves. Every muscle of his body trembled, his breaths coming in short shallow gasps as he collapsed against Ben's back. Hands gripped the edge of the crates so that he wouldn't crush the man under his weight.

Once their breaths began to slow Billy withdrew, his softening length slipping from Ben's form. He kissed the man's shoulder blades and then his hair, his lips easily finding the other man's when he turned to face him. Hands cupped his jaw as the two seemed to melt into each other. "That was..." Billy shook his head, any words falling limp on his tongue as he breathed in heavily.

"Mhm," Ben agreed. He was just as winded as he. The two spent the next hour or so within the storage room, their bodies a sweaty mess of intertwined limbs as they kissed and touched.


End file.
